Ladrón
by Chachos
Summary: [Gruvia] [AU] Ninguno de los dos estaba listo para lo que pasaría. -Juvia no está lista para el amor. Gray por otro lado trataba de evadir cualquier cosa con respecto al tema de noviazgos y mujeres. -Seguro que tú y los de Phantom planean algo. -¿Porque no pueden dejar de juzgar a Juvia por una sola vez?.


_**Fairy tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**_

_**[N/A]: ¿Saben?, es muy incomodo publicar algo desde el móvil y lo es más cuando no se puede dormir por estar enferma -.-. Total, tenía esto ya por aquí, solo me hacía falta agregar la nota de autor, y sha, este es algo cursi, después de este subire uno todo pervertido con lemon del sucio que se que les encanta (?), en fin les recomiendo leer este FF escuchando la canción de "Como un ladrón" de Edgar Oceransky -see, es un trovador- mi sistah la escuchaba hace como dos semanas y no pude evitar pensar en gruvia y aquí el resultado xD.**_

_**Otra cosa: (¡Pero como chingas! -Se escucha gritar eso a lo lejos), Shhh! e.e (?), me inspire también en un AU, basandome en el arco de phantom lord lol, pero en fin, espero que disfruten la lectura y me dejen sus sensuales reviews~.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**~[Ladrón]~**_

_**.**_

_**~[Gray Fullbuster & Juvia Lockser]~**_

_**.**_

_**~[Capítulo Unico]~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Ese día decidió dejar su cabello azul suelto, con esas lindas ondulaciones que se hacían al final de sus puntas, sintiendo aquella brisa otoñal. La verdad tenía algo de pereza tener que acomodarse su cabello con los rulos que se hacía, así que dejarlo suelto por completo una vez, no estaría del todo mal. Dio unos pasos más, pasando por una tienda donde vendían espejos y como inercia alzo sus ojos para ver su reflejo. Piel pálida, ojos de un azul profundo y figura física bien proporcionada, vestía unos jeans azul marino con unas botas marrón claro que le quedaban hasta la rodilla, con un suéter cuello te tortuga de color blanco a juego con un chaleco femenino de color azul claro. ¿Su nombre?, Juvia Lockser, estudiante de último grado de la preparatoria Phantom Lord. Dio un último vistazo a su reflejo e hizo una mueca de desagrado al ver sus ojos azules, los cuales se miraban algo vacíos e inexpresables, ¿qué era lo que no estaba bien con ella?. Hace un par de semanas atrás, un mes exactamente, su ex novio Bora dio por terminada su relación._

"_No lo tomes a mal pero, no puedo seguir contigo con esa apariencia tan deprimente que tienes, así que doy por terminado nuestro noviazgo."_

_Fue lo que había dicho aquel sujeto que era su ex novio. _

—Hay cosas mucho más importantes. —Había dicho en un susurro quedadamente mientras volvía a tomar su andar en otra dirección.

_**~Ella no estaba lista para el amor, hay muchas cosas más urgentes, pensó, justo estaba por cambiar de dirección cuando a lo lejos escuchaba su voz~ **_

_**#**_

_Salió de la sala de cine con el ceño levemente fruncido, no era que la película no le hubiera gustado, pero la verdad esperaba más de "Annabelle". Al salir de la sala decidió esperar a que toda la multitud pasara, pues al bajar las escaleras se amontonarían y odiaba eso. Cuando vio el lugar más despejado comenzó su andar, con una de sus manos en el bolsillo de su pantalón y la otra pasándola por sus mechones de cabello oscuro. Finalmente cuando salió del cine, había decidido llegar a un local, se sentó en una de las pequeñas terrazas de la planta baja que estaban al aire libre, cuando llego la camarera hizo su pedido de un café frió y un brownie cheese cake. Cuando la camarera se fue, revisó su celular y vio que tenía un mensaje de Natsu._

"_¡Hey pervertido de la ropa interior!, necesito que me eches una mano para turnarnos con lo de Lucy." —Natsu D._

_Al leer aquel mensaje chasqueo la lengua, ¿Qué más le quedaba hacer?, después de todo le quedaba el resto del día y no había nada importante que hacer._

"_Claro, no tengo nada mejor que hacer." —Gray F._

_Además tomaría su orden rápido. Su pedido llego y agradeció a la camarera. Dio un sorbo a su café helado, dejándolo fluir por su garganta, oh si, si había algo que pusiera de buen humor a Gray Fullbuster, y era el frió junto a las sensaciones que este le provocaba. Comió tranquilo su brownie cheese cake y dio otro sorbo a su café helado. Miró nuevamente su celular porque otro mensaje llegó._

"_¡Ya estás peinado pa' atrás hielito!, en media hora en el parque central, ¿estás cerca del centro no?, igual te estaremos esperando." —Natsu D._

"_¿Estaremos esperando?". Era lo que había pensado para luego fruncir nuevamente el ceño. Eso significaba que Natsu ya estaba con Lucy, entonces ¿para qué lo quería a él?, suspiro algo molesto. Desde que esa rubia chiflada había llegado a la preparatoria Fairy Tail, sus vidas habían dado un giro radical en todos. No era que Lucy le desagradara, al contrario le agradaba y sabía que era buena persona. Pero por culpa de ella ahora toda la preparatoria Fairy parecían guarda espaldas de alguna figura pública importante. Bueno Lucy lo era, después de todo era hija del mayor empresario que tenían Magnolia y gran parte del país. Y bueno desde que ella llego las peleas con las demás preparatorias habían aumentado más de lo usual, y siempre terminaban secuestrando a la rubia chillona, según Gray. Pero pareciera que los alumnos de Phantom Lord se habían aferrado más a ello. ¿Qué querían esos tipos siguiendo a la rubia a todos lados?, si ya la habían secuestrado y Jude les había dado una buena cantidad de dinero. Soltó otro suspiro y para cuando acordó ya había terminado con su brownie y su café. Pidió la cuenta y pago, se levanto de la silla y tomo su celular dispuesto a irse._

_**~Él no esperaba a nadie en aquella ocasión, no hay nada urgente este día se termino, justo iba a casa después de la función pero, alguien dijo que no se fuera, no.~ **_

_**#**_

_Juvia había decidido no cambiar de dirección. Algo raro había pasado al momento en que iba a tomar otro rumbo. No sabe lo que fue, pero solo siguió caminando por donde iba. Se detuvo y se recargo sobre un poste de madera que había en la banqueta._

—"_¿Qué habrá sido eso?...podría jurar que escuche una voz_…".—Negó lentamente con su cabeza— ¿Y quien en su sano juicio se deja guiar por una voz que ni conoce o siquiera sabe que existe?. —Se cuestiono en voz baja con una de sus manos en su frente.—Será mejor que Juvia se vaya.

_**#**_

_Por otro lado Gray había optado por no ir al final, se quedo sentado donde estaba y ordeno de nuevo lo mismo que había ingerido anteriormente. Mientras su vista estaba fija a un punto nada concreto, con el codo apoyado en la mesa y su mano en su cara._

—"_Podría jurar que…escuche la voz de una chica diciéndome que no me fuera."—_Pensó para sus adentros el pelinegro con su mejilla apoyada sobre su mano aún.—¿Pero qué tonterías estás pensando idiota?.—Se insulto a sí mismo alzando la vista hacia el frente.

_Frunció el entrecejo notoriamente al ver a unos pasos fuera de él, a una chica peliazul, recargada en el poste de madera y con una de sus manos en la frente. Gray no era de ver muy a menudo a las mujeres, y no porque no le gustaran, simplemente las pasaba por alto y ya. Pero ver aquella chica recargada en el poste y con la mano en la frente lo hacía pensar en que tal vez se sentía mal o algo por el estilo o tal vez solo quisiera llamar la atención. Sus ojos grises se ensancharon levemente al ver un poco mejor de perfil aquella chica peliazul._

—Vaya que ustedes los Phantom son insistentes ¿no?.—Cuestiono por instinto de manera seca desviando su vista hacia su vaso de café helado.

—¿Qué?.—Cuestiono con poca incredulidad. ¿Quién se creía ese tipo para hablarle así?, se giro para quedar frente aquel chico y darle la cara.—Disculpa pero Juvia no sabe de que hablas.—Respondió levemente molesta. Pues con el solo hecho de recordar a Bora la hacía molestarse consigo misma, y luego como para que otro sujetito le viniera a echar cosas en cara.

— ¿Para qué te haces?, una de las últimas veces que fueron para buscar pelea en Fairy Tail estabas allí con el grandote de piercings. —Respondió en un tono muy golpeado. Gray se estaba conteniendo para no responder de peor manera, estaba con la guardia muy en alto, y honestamente él no era tan bueno con las mujeres. ¿Y para qué hacerse tontos?, ellos se habían visto ese día en Fairy Tail y Gray no es de los que olvida rápido el rostro de las personas. Aparte de que en algunas otras ocasiones ha llegado a ver a la chica peliazul, pero esas veces estaba acompañada por otro tipo de un tatuaje en la frente.

— ¿De qué estás hablan-…El hecho de que Gajeel y Juvia sean primos-hermanos no significa que yo deba hacer lo mismo. —Respondió molesta. Estaba acostumbrada a no responder y a que las personas la juzgaran y tacharan de muchas cosas, pero con el pelinegro no se pudo contener a responderle. Algo dentro de Gray se ablando al escuchar aquello, ¿pero porque?, ignoro aquello y miró a la peliazul.

—Como sea…no es normal ver que alguien de Phantom pasee por aquí, ¿vas al parque central no?. —Volvió a cuestionar de manera menos grosera, tal vez así podría saber si iban a donde estaban Natsu y Lucy, y les avisaba con tiempo.

—Eso no le incumbe.—Respondió de manera sombría y entrecortada. Algo que llamo la atención de Gray pues hace unos momentos hablaba en un tono molesto y ahora…¿estaba tratando de no llorar?.

—O-oye…perdón si te hice sentir mal.—Dijo de manera nerviosa alzando sus manos. Cuando la vio a la cara se sintió mal. Si había algo con lo que fuera débil era ver a una mujer llorar.—Tranquila…ya…ya me disculpe…

—¡Solo deje a Juvia en paz!, ¿no puede estar ella un rato a solas sin qué las personas la juzguen?.—Respondió con voz temblorosa y pasando sus manos por las mejillas, secando las lagrimillas que le pasaban.

Gray sin saber qué hacer ante aquella acción, solo dijo lo primero que paso por su mente. —Entra, te invito un café. —Dijo desviando su mirada a otro lado con una de sus manos en la nuca.

T_ardo un poco en que Juvia aceptara su invitación en compensación para disculparse por la manera en la que le hablo, ¿pero él como iba a saber que ella iba a llorar por algo así?. Bueno eso hasta que ella le comento la razón. ¿Enserio había sido novia de aquel repugnante sujeto con el que la llego a ver varias ocasiones?, y de paso, ¿decirle que ella era deprimente y sombría?. ¿Qué clase de novio era ese?, bueno no es que él fuera un experto en el tema del amor y noviazgos, al contrario trataba de evitarlos a toda costa. Pero al hablar con Juvia sobre ello solo le menciono que cuando él dejo su país natal, tuvo que dejar todo incluso a Nano, una noviesilla que llego a tener, y eso era algo que ni Natsu y Erza no sabían. De alguna manera se molesto más al escuchar el porqué llego andar con el tal Bora, "Solo conmigo podrás tener la oportunidad de estar feliz, todos te rechazan, pero eso a mí no me importa mientras solo estés a mi lado", ¿para qué carajos le dijo eso si al momento de dejarla le dijo peores cosas y de paso la había engañado innumerables veces?. _

—¿Y entonces que harás?.—Cuestiono un relajado Gray.

—No lo sé.—Respondió encogiéndose de hombros.— Juvia no estará lista para el amor durante un tiempo.

—Ya veo.—Fue lo último que respondió.

_**#**_

_Con el paso del tiempo Gray y Juvia se frecuentaban más, se miraban una o dos veces por semana en el mismo lugar donde habían cruzado palabra por primera vez. Con la diferencia de que ahora Juvia y Gajeel eran estudiantes de la preparatoria Fairy Tail, todo porque tuvieron que demoler Phantom. Los rencores que tenían hacía ellos por los intentos de sacar dinero por medio de Lucy quedaron fuera. Y Juvia con el tiempo se había enamorado de Gray, y se había dado cuenta desde la primera vez que cruzaron palabra, desde ese día ella no podía pensar en otra cosa, su rostro le cambio a uno de felicidad y sonreía con más frecuencia que antes, sin mencionar que ya no le decían que era deprimente. Gray por otro lado tarde, se había dado cuenta de que Juvia gustaba de él, ¿Pero y él?, Gray no estaba del todo seguro de lo que sentía por ella, sabía que era una compañera y gran amiga, sobre todo lo último, en algunas ocasiones ella daba la cara por el o no dudaba ayudarle con algo que no entendiera de la clase. Erza hablo con Gray un día en la azotea de la escuela, diciéndole que él a estas alturas ya debería ser consciente de lo que Juvia siente por él, y debía darle una respuesta clara._

_Pasaron por muchas cosas con lo de la graduación de la preparatoria, separar el salón donde sería el evento, el color de los vestidos y los smokings de los chicos, la decoración apropiada, el encargado de fotografías y entre esas cosas. _

_**#**_

—¿Gray-sama?.—Le llamo Juvia.

—¿Qué pasa Juvia?.

—¿Está bien?, Juvia lo nota muy serio desde hace rato…bueno Juvia sabe que Gray-sama es serio, pero desde que llegamos no ha dicho nada, ¿pasa algo malo?, Juvia puede ayudarle.

—No es nada.—Dijo con simpleza mirando alrededor de donde estaban.— Solo recordaba cosas.

—Es verdad.—Respondió Juvia. En cambio Gray la miró confundido con una ceja alzada esperando una respuesta.—Aquí fue donde hablaron por primera vez Juvia y Gray-sama~.

—Pensé que ya lo habías olvidado.—Respondió burlonamente.

—¡Gray-sama, Juvia no olvidaría algo tan importante para ella!.—Protesto haciendo un puchero levemente.—Gray-sama pensaba que Juvia iba hacer cosas malas como molestar a Lucy-san, ¿cierto?.

Gray chasqueo la lengua, le gustaba cuando recordaban esas cosas, pero a la vez le molestaba.—Sí fui algo rudo lo acepto, pero después de que habláramos más tranquilamente pensé diferente de ti y ya.—Dijo cruzándose de brazos con un gesto tsundere. La verdad por lo que no le gustaba mucho recordar eso, era porque entre sus conversaciones se mencionaba a Bora, ex novio de su ahora novia.

_Ambos habían iniciado una relación cuando recién iniciaron la universidad. Gray al darse cuenta de que en verdad quería a Juvia, y más al darse cuenta de cuando ella empezó a salir con otro chico de Sabertooth. Sabrá cómo, pero se le declaro al fina. Juvia no cabía de felicidad y gustosa acepto, claro que primero fingió pensarlo por tres días, tres días que fueron una calumnia para Gray._

—Eres un ladrón.—Le acuso Juvia mirándolo con reproche. Gray la miro confundido, ¿enserio estaba diciendo eso?.

—¿Se puede saber que robe según tú?.—Cuestiono con el ceño fruncido y cruzado de brazos.

Juvia se encontraba igual, cruzada de brazos pero con el ceño levemente fruncido.—¿Preguntas porque?.—Cuestiono y Gray asintió.—Eres un bandido Gray-sama.—Lo señalo con un ded. Gray no entendía lo que quería decir.—Usted entro como un ladrón a la vida de Juvia más cuando ella había dicho que no estaría lista para el amor durante un largo tiempo.

—¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto?.—Cuestiono levemente abochornado.

—Yo Juvia Lockser, acuso a Gray Fullbuster de ladrón, pues él bandido se volvió y se llevo el corazón de Juvia.—Respondió de manera dulce.

—¿¡Quieres parar con eso!?.—Respondió totalmente abochornado y sonrojado. Pues tenía razón en lo que ella dijo, pero si a esas iban ella también sería acusada como ladrona y acosadora, pues con el tiempo Juvia había logrado colarse en el frió corazón de Gray.

_**Fin.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ch<strong>ach**os.**_


End file.
